Story:Twilight Crystal 2
Twilight Crystal 2 is set 18 years after the ending of Twilight Crystal. In the absence of the suffocating struggle between Asteria and Zirconia that had long consumed the continent, new countries have etched out their territorial claims. The heroes that brought about the cessation of violence and downfall of a would-be Oracle usurper have gone their separate ways. Some seek seclusion, others use their prestige to rebuild and influence, and some have departed for another life. Yet as the ashen prairies bloom anew in trade and diplomacy, something far more sinister is being sown... Chapters *Prologue *Chapter 1 Organization *Pastebin: Logs of relevant discussion on IRC *Planning: Place to write down possible plot/character/location arrangements. *Timeline: Organized list of important events by date. Characters Terentia *Cynthia LeighsonDCI *Taarin LeighsonDCI *Ava LeighsonDCI *Cyrus Leighson *Rosabel Leighson *Hakan Leighson *Jokul Leighson *Melanie Bloodfang *Spike Blakehart *Solon Solhart *Larissa Anatolios Asteria *Eva Orcus *Ethan Orcus *Ellie OrcusDCI *Irving Orcus *Neptunia Orcus *Ivy AtlasDCI *Dante Atlas *Iulius Atlas *Lyndaj Schrine *Ekram Schrine *Victoria Kingston *Wayne S. Kingston *Xii Midnight Quartz *Avec QuartzDCI *Rex Ore *Brad Ruby *Traeh Topaz New Trailia *Bliss *Autumn Ashford Chaeron *Raevyn Noire *Summanus Torqua *Viola TorquaDCI *Corvus EsmundDCI *Altina Rieveldt Basilica *Miranada Ciminix *Shannon Del Grangos Ashland *TalinnDCI *Crystal Martinez Cerul *Alexandra AugustusDCI *Paschal Samarind Children of Sin *MotherDCI *PrideDCI *WrathDCI *GreedDCI *EnvyDCI *SlothDCI *LustDCI *GluttonyDCI Locations Terentia *Capital: Crysteria *Motto: Twilight is balance, of both light and darkness, nether must not consume the other. *Leaders: Larissa Anatolios, creator of magic infuse crystals and founder of first University of Magic. She also has the Oracle Cynthia Alexander to assisting her and helping her revive the Seer culture. *Territory: Control the mid top area including Crysteria, Neona and Twilight Tower. *Government: *Diplomacy: Asteria *Capital: Acquorum *Motto: *Leaders: King Ethan Orcus and Queen Eva Orcus. *Territory: *Government: Absolute Monarchy *Diplomacy: Quartz *Capital: Quartz *Motto: Jewel of Peace *Leaders: Avec Quartz, a hero who aided the Oracle in concluding the Endless War, alongside a cabinet of the most trusted members of his Coralheart Raiders. *Territory: The fortress city of Quartz, located near the former settlement of Ander. The Coralheart Raiders maintain a large amount of influence in their former base of Bastionhyne. *Government: Military junta *Diplomacy: For such a small territory, Quartz is very politically active. Its economy is pillared around mercenary work offered by other nations. Avec's connections to major players within other factions makes him Quartz's most effective diplomat. Its closest allies are Asteria and Terentia, and its most tenuous relations are with Basilica and Chaeron. New Trailia *Capital: Kerhol *Motto: Blazing New Trails. *Leaders: Bliss *Territory: *Government: Benevolent Dictatorship *Diplomacy: Chaeron *Capital: Vadimas *Motto: *Leaders: *Territory: *Government: *Diplomacy: Basilica *Capital: Fontis *Motto: Inexorable, Inviolate *Leaders: The Senate, operating out of a newly constructed Basilica that stands in sharp contrast to the squalor of the rest of Fontis. It is still led by High Senator Miranda Ciminix, who has remained in power since before the Ultima Weapon laid siege to the city. *Territory: The area immediately surrounding Fontis and most land north of it, including Coral Beach and Kirdine but excluding Neona, which remains a ruin. This faction's territory extends westward almost until the borders of the old nation of Zirconia, but contests land rights over Thunder Valley with Ashland. *Government: Parliamentary democracy in name, bordering on autocracy *Diplomacy: This faction views itself as the "true" successor state to the former Zirconia, and maintains poor relations with the other two factions outstripped only for its hostility towards Asteria. Most survivors of the Ultima Weapon incident hold a burning grudge against Queen Eva and King Ethan, as well as Ivy Atlas, for their role in piloting the machine that destroyed Fontis near 20 years past. Relationships between this faction and the Oracle are complicated. While Cynthia's presence (and that of the former Zirconia shard) near Coral Beach provides a sense of security, there are those that would have the Oracle play a larger and closer role in the Senate's campaign to expand its influence. Ashland *Capital: Voskres *Motto: Guard, Unite, and Govern *Leaders: Talinn Fauske, a former Canidine soldier of Zirconia who left her position after the Endless War for the life she found in Voskres. She keeps in confidence other military types, including Crystal Martinez, who are fiercely protective of their homelands on the western frontier of what used to be Zirconia. *Territory: Much of the border between the former Zirconia and neutral land, running from the southern coast up until the contested region of Thunder Valley. This faction also has respectable influence in Beretania, a city on the periphery of Cerul's territory. *Government: Military junta *Diplomacy: Ashland occupies a delicate position between the overreaching Senate of Fontis and the turbulent "neutral" lands of the Bloodied Prairie. Many inhabitants of this region regard the leaders of the other factions as weak and susceptible to folding under a potential Asterian attack. Their opinion of the Oracle is mostly positive: though she resides outside their territory, they regard her protection and distance from Asteria as highly important. A good deal of people in this area endured the tragedies fought over many years in the Endless War, and are grateful to Cynthia for her role in ending the thousand year conflict. Cerul *Capital: Tuval *Motto: By Heaven and Sea *Leaders: The merchant families of Hujan, Raiatea, and Samarind, led by the latter's patriarch, Paschal Samarind. Formely (and in many cases, still) economic rivals, the clans of southeastern Zirconia have banded together to preserve their region's wealth against the begging coffers of Fontis and territorial unrest of Voskres. Many are related, however distantly, to Alexandra on her mother's side. *Territory: The southeastern coast of the continent, including Vollo, Tuval, and tenuously Beretania. *Government: Oligarchy *Diplomacy: The lands of Cerul were largely left unscathed by the most recent events of the Endless War, and broke away from Fontis as a man washes his hands of some disease. Now confronted with a drastically altered political landscape, its leaders pursue a policy of isolation, preferring to internalize their relatively abundant resources. The Augustus line married liberally into families from this area, and there is a rising movement to place Alexandra back into power, despite her own misgivings. Cerul's people also have a generally negative opinion of the Oracle for what they believe is the marginalization of the former Zirconian states in contrast with Asteria's waxing of power.